(1) Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a perfume base composition, and more specifically to a perfume base composition containing 2-cyclohexylpropanol and having no allergic effects.
(2) Description of the Related Art
Japanese Patent Application Laid-Open No. 204115/1984 discloses that the following compounds: ##STR1## give off fresh green fragrance and are excellent as perfume bases for soaps, detergents and cosmetics. According to the above patent publication, the above compounds are said to be obtained as an about 2:8 mixture by an oxo reaction among 4-vinylcyclohexene-1, carbon monoxide and hydrogen.
Subsequent investigations have however revealed that the above compounds have cutaneous allergic effects. They have hence been found to involve a safety problem for their use as perfume bases for soaps, detergents and cosmetics.
As will be described herein, the perfume base composition according to the present invention comprises 2 cyclohexylpropanol. 2-Cyclohexylpropanol can be prepared, for example, by the following process (A) described in J. Org. Chem., 32, 113 (1967): ##STR2## or by the following process (B) disclosed in J. Org. Chem., 43, 3792 (1978): ##STR3##
These processes are however not considered to be industrial processes from the viewpoint of the number of reaction steps and the yield of the final compound.